cpucs_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Audible Link
|elo = |sponsor = Audible}}Audible Link or just Link 'is a fighter in the CPUCS. He debuted in the Season 1 episode VINCENT'S REVENGE where he, along with Skillshare Kirby, took the tournament by storm. Link is a Light Realm champion, consistently performing well, winning tournaments, and pulling off impressive plays with his bombs and Ancient Arrows throughout the Vincent Saga. Link was once the #1 fighter in rankings, and is considered one of the CPUCS's finest fighters, alongside Vincent and other notable challengers. Link first won a sponsorship from Audible.com after winning the Season 2 finale, the SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2. When the Light Realm was first attacked by Dark Vince in the Season 3 episode NO FUN ALLOWED, Link defeated his minion Dark Ken and won the tournament. However, in Thug Finals he was attacked by Dark Vincent, who, having seen his power, corrupted him into 'Dark Audible Dark Link. He was freed from Dark Vince's control by Blue Incineroar in time for the raid on the Dark Timeline in ENDGAME. Link made numerous appearances throughout Season 4, where he initially put out poor results, leading many to consider him washed out. However, his results steadily improved throughout the Season, culminating in him making it all the way to finals in THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL before being defeated by rising star Naomi Winters. Personality Audible Link is a frequent contender, appearing in numerous tournaments throughout the Vincent Saga and beyond. Link is known as an intelligent and skilled veteran, using a variety of projectiles to catch his opponents off guard and punishing with well-placed strikes from his sword. Link is known for remarkable plays with his remote bombs and his powerful long-ranged Final Smash, the Ancient Arrow. Though the Ancient Arrow is already a strong asset on its own, Link has a tendency to go out of his way to connect the Final Smash, often jumping offstage or even all the way to the blast zone in order to punish his opponents. Link's willingness to go out of his way for a KO has won him numerous matches, a sponsorship from Audible.com, and the respect of the competitors and commentators of the CPUCS. Tournament Placements Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Thug Finals Results Season 1 Season 3 See also Dark Audible Dark Link. Match History Season 1 * VINCENT'S REVENGE * THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX Season 2 * INCIN'S BIG WIN * SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2 Season 3 * NO FUN ALLOWED * THE BEACH EPISODE * ENDGAME Season 4 * MAJOR IS HERE * HEIR TO THE THRONE * "I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2 * MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL * THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL Trivia * Audible Link, like Ridley, is one of the few CPUCS fighters to use multiple alternate costumes, rather than certain alt costumes being different fighters (PG Incineroar/Blue Incineroar, Zelda/Hilda, etc.) - in MAJOR IS HERE, Link gains a new appearance, using the alt costume with a white tunic and shield. * Audible Link is the first CPUCS fighter to engage Greninja in any capacity, fighting him in an ad spot for Audible.com in Season 3.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYt7sIQqqqk&t=3m23s ** It should be noted that it could be a different Greninja, as the one that Link fought uses the normal alt as opposed to the black alt that The Commissioner uses. * Link has never dropped below Top 5 in rankings. Gallery THE VINCENT SAGA Link Highlight.png|Link about to snipe Diddy Kong using his Ancient Bow and Arrow offscreen in VINCENT'S REVENGE. THE VINCENT SAGA Link Highlight 2.png|Link firing his Ancient Bow and Arrow at almost point-blank range at Sonic in VINCENT'S REVENGE. THE VINCENT SAGA Link Highlight 2.9.png|Link exploding his Remote Bomb near Kirby to bring him closer for a follow-up attack in VINCENT'S REVENGE. THE VINCENT SAGA Link Highlight 3.png|Link using his Jump Slash at Kirby, ricocheting him of the ceiling in VINCENT'S REVENGE (after using his Remote Bomb to blast Kirby towards himself). THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX Link Highlight.png|Link sniping Kirby at point-blank range using his Ancient Bow and Arrow despite both of them being very offstage in VINCENT'S REVENGE. THE VINCENT SAGA Link Highlight 4.png|Link sniping Ridley using his Ancient Bow and Arrow even though Ridley is offscreen in THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX. THE VINCENT SAGA Link Highlight 5.png|Link jabbing Ridley forward, allowing Claptrap to finish him off in SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2. THE VINCENT SAGA Link Highlight 6.png|Link hitting Ridley absolutely point-blank using his Ancient Bow and Arrow in SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2. THE VINCENT SAGA Phosphora Highlight.png|Link letting Phosphara finish off Zelda in SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2. THE VINCENT SAGA Link Highlight 7.png|Link using his forward areial against Villager, as they are close to the blastzone, in order to take one of his stocks away in SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2 THE VINCENT SAGA Link Highlight 8.png|Link, about to use his Jump Slash on Villager, as Villager naively believes that his Lloid Rocket has blasted Link away in SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2. THE VINCENT SAGA Link Highlight 9.png|Link finishing off King K. Rool with a up tilt in his first ever battle as Audible Link in NO FUN ALLOWED. THE VINCENT SAGA Link Highlight 10.png|Link finishing off King Dedede using his back aerial in NO FUN ALLOWED. THE VINCENT SAGA Link Highlight 11.png|Link taking out Dark Young Link using his Jump Slash, finishing him just in time, before he could activate his Final Smash in ENDGAME. Season 4 Intro Link.png|Link as he appears in the Season 4 intro. References Category:Fighter Category:A tournament winner Category:Sponsored